


Welcome To The New Age

by adrikins319



Series: Feeling The Moment [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrikins319/pseuds/adrikins319
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of this was supposed to happen. The dance was supposed to be a night of mindless fun. Isaac was never supposed to get hurt. Takes place during Code Breaker (1.12); continuation of Caught In The Crossfire of My Own Thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The New Age

None of this was supposed to happen. The dance was supposed to be a night of mindless fun. Isaac was never supposed to get hurt. He was on the lacrosse field because of her anyway… because she was worried about Jackson’s disappearance. 

Lydia sits in the waiting room with blood smeared on random sections of her silver formal dress. All she can think is that Isaac would have been safe if it weren’t for her. He never would have gone looking for Jackson if she hadn’t expressed her worry for her ex. Jackson kept his distance from them during the dance but Lydia noticed he seemed on edge when he thought no one was looking. She told Isaac as much when she realized Jackson was missing. 

Isaac begrudgingly agreed to help her look for Jackson because he wanted to make Lydia happy. He didn’t want her to worry, especially since he felt Jackson didn’t deserve it. His kindness got him attacked by some creepy guy on lacrosse field and Jackson showed up in parking lot to help Lydia call for an ambulance. 

Erica and Boyd show up after Jackson suspiciously leaves with Stiles. The blonde hold Boyd’s hand as she sobs in Lydia’s arms. The three teens sit together in the hospital room and hope for the best. Isaac’s life shouldn’t be this dark or complicated. He is the sweetest boy Lydia’s ever gotten to know, she can’t imagine her life without him anymore. 

A commotion pulls Lydia from her thoughts. It’s Mr. Lahey looking wild as he yells at some nurses. “What the hell happened to my son?” 

Lydia looks at Boyd and realizes that they have no chance at keeping Mr. Lahey away from Isaac because no one knows about the abuse. Surprisingly, Erica is the one to spring into action.  
“You have some nerve showing your face here. Acting like you actually give a damn about Isaac.”

Mr. Lahey is shocked but snorts in disbelief. “Who do you think you are little girl? Talking to me about my own son…”

“The son you abuse for no reason besides the fact that you’re a sick son of a bitch!”

Mr. Lahey moves toward Erica but Boyd and Lydia get in his way. Melissa McCall and Sheriff Stilinski make their presence known by stepping in front of Mr. Lahey.  
“We are in a hospital. Now is not the time for shouting matches.”

The Sheriff nods. “Melissa is right. Now, any of you people want to fill me in on what the shouting is about?”

Mr. Lahey opens his mouth but Boyd speaks up first. “Mr. Lahey has been abusing Isaac for years.”

“That’s not true, Sheriff. These kids are liars and it’s disgusting that they would say such things while my son is laying in a hospital bed.”

Erica snorts. “You may not have put him in the hospital bed this time but that doesn’t make you innocent. You’ve hurt him enough.”

Sheriff Stilinski holds up a hand and looks everyone in the eye. “These are serious accusations, kids. Do you have any evidence of the alleged abuse?”

Lydia notices the small smirk on Mr. Lahey’s face and narrows her eyes. She looks at Erica glaring at Isaac’s father before turning to Boyd, he nods and Mr. Lahey’s face contorts with rage. She clears her throat and the Sheriff looks to her.

“There is a freezer in Isaac’s basement. His father has been locking him in there over the years as a form of punishment. Isaac told us about it because Boyd and I have been talking to him about possibly filing for emancipation.”

Sheriff Stilinski turns to Mr. Lahey and the coward makes a run for the hospital doors. Unfortunately for Mr. Lahey, Melissa McCall manages to nail him in the back of the head with a stapler.

“Wow. That’s some aim, Melissa.”

Melissa shrugs. “I’m the single mom of a teenage boy that always finds his way into some kind of trouble.”

Sheriff Stilinski shakes his head and smirks as he hulls Mr. Lahey to the nearest deputy. The deputy takes Mr. Lahey while the Sheriff gets statements from Lydia, Boyd and Erica.  
\--  
Erica and Boyd eventually go home but Lydia decides to stay in the hospital. Melissa lends Lydia her extra set of scrubs before letting her stay in Isaac’s room; she is extremely grateful to Melissa. 

She watches Isaac sleep. He’s battered and unconscious because of her stupid decision to look for Jackson, who ended up being drunk but perfectly fine. She just wants him to wake up and smile shyly at her… like he did earlier at the dance. She wants to tell him stupid things, meaningful things and anything that he might find interesting. She wants him to be safe, now that the Sheriff knows about the abuse. Lydia cares so much more deeply for Isaac Lahey than she realized.  
Her musings are interrupted when Sheriff Stilinski stops by to let Lydia know the freezer was found and Mr. Lahey is being booked at the station. She stops him before he can leave.

“What’s going to happen to Isaac?”

The Sheriff glances at Isaac for a moment before looking back to Lydia. “Melissa is trying to see if she can become his foster parent. She just has to talk to a social worker and her son before anything can be decided.”

Lydia sighs with relief. “Mrs. McCall is amazing.”

“Yeah, kid. She is.” Sheriff Stilinski smiles and leaves the room.

Melissa and Scott won’t hurt Isaac or make him feel like a burden. Isaac will be safe and happy with the McCall’s. She just hopes that he won’t be too angry with her or their friends for telling the police about his father. 

She holds Isaac’s hand as Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski stumble into the room. They don’t notice her right away since they are trying to shut the door quietly. The door squeaks noisily and they make faces at each other before turning to her and Isaac.

Stiles scratches his head, glances at Scott then turns back to Lydia. “Uh, hey, Lydia. Fancy seeing you here.”

“I’m sure. What are you two doing in here?”

Scott fumbles with the bottom of his shirt. “We wanted to check on Isaac.”

Lydia cocks an eyebrow. “Wanted to get to know your new house mate?”

Both boys stare at her blankly. Scott scrunches up his nose while Stiles stands open mouthed. “What are you talking about? I don’t have any house mates. I mean, besides my mom.”

Lydia sighs. “Right. The Sheriff said your mom still has to talk to you.”

“Wait. Your moving in with Scott and his mom?”

“No. I’m not moving in with the McCall’s.” Lydia looks at Isaac and squeezes his hand. “Isaac is.”

Scott and Stiles stare at her with confused expressions. Scott’s head snaps in Isaac’s direction as a gasp burst from Isaac’s throat. Lydia jumps up from her chair but doesn’t let go of Isaac’s hand.

Stiles breaks the silence after nudging Scott. “Is he…?”

Scott stares at Isaac and nods. Lydia is confused by their behavior but ignores it because Isaac is awake. His blue eyes take in the hospital room before focusing on Lydia. “What happened?”

“You were attacked during the formal. Some guy…” Lydia breaks off because the cuts on Isaac’s face are healing rapidly. “What the hell? Isaac, you’re healing. Like right this moment.”

Stiles fidgets and Scott clears his throat. “Um, yeah. I have something to tell you guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had writers block for a while with this installment but I ended up hammering this out today. I do plan on writing more for this verse... I'm still just trying to figure out where I want to take the characters.  
> Title taken from lyrics in the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons


End file.
